timespaceandchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Tyler
Full Name: Rose Marion Tyler Alias(es): Bad Wolf Gender: Female Age: 22 Species: Human ? Home planet: Earth Allegiance: The Doctor Occupation: Time Traveller Any skills: Tardis-flying and a few handy little fighting skills from Torchwood. Face Claim: Billie Piper Eye color: Brown Hair color/style: Bleached Blonde Height: 5'5" Weight: 140 lbs Distinguishing features: Trademarked Tongue in between the Teeth Smile General appearance: Rose Tyler tends to dress in the casual style typical of a young woman her age, but she also has a knack for wearing the wrong thing at the wrong time (for example, a Union Jack t-shirt while hanging from a balloon in the middle of an air raid or a slightly skimpy outfit in 1879, though that really wasn't her fault). She generally favors hoodies, jeans, and trainers (though her saving-all-the-universes outfit includes black stretchpants and a no-nonsense blue leather jacket), though she's not above the occasional short skirt or pair of overalls (or combination thereof). For fun, when she feels like it, she'll find one outfit or another to make John turn his head (in other words, almost every outfit she owns). Rose is somewhat petite, but she can still be intimidating if she feels like it. Her shoulder-length blonde hair is bleached, and though you can often see the brown roots that match the dark color of her eyebrows, the mismatch only adds to her charm. Her light brown eyes are soft and loving, but they can also be fierce and penetrating when need be. When she's angry, she'll sport the infamous "Tyler Glare" she inherited from her mother (often followed by the also-inherited "Tyler Slap"), but when she's happy, her smile brightens a room, and her tongue has an adorable way of poking out from behind her teeth when she grins wide enough. Likes: The Doctor, John, Time travelling and all the adventures that ensue, Chips,Applegrass Dislikes: Daleks, Cybermen, Sucking voids and slippery levers, Bad Wolf Bay, Being left behind/told to stay behind Strengths: The Doctor, John, A no-nonsense attitude, Doesn't back down no matter how afraid she is, Always wants to help/make things right Weaknesses: The Doctor, John, Wandering off, Getting into trouble (usually when she's trying to help someone), Taking things personally/getting overly emotional Dreams: Explore time and space with John and their new TARDIS, Find the planet/time with the best chips in the universe, Start a family of her own...? Fears: Losing John, the Doctor, or any of her family; The Daleks and the Cybermen; Turning back into the Bad Wolf; though she's never told anyone this - not even John or the Doctor Personality: Rose is the sort of person you love to have around, even when she's being a pain or getting into trouble. She has a wicked sense of humor, even in some of the worst situations. She's very willful and more than stubborn, refusing to be left behind and always determined to help save the day. She often tends to get in the way and into trouble when trying to achieve this, but always manages to play a crucial role in world-saving nonetheless. She takes everything in stride, even though she may initially complain about it. Even when adventures go seriously wrong, she's always ready for the next one. On the downside, Rose can also be overly emotional, and it tends to cloud her judgment and make her say and do things she doesn't mean. The trouble she's always getting out of is sometimes her fault. Whenever the Doctor would chastize her, she would take it very, very hard, and being with John hasn't changed that ('cause it's the same difference, really, to be oxymoronic about it). Still, though her innocent trust and compassion may prove problematic at times, they help make her a truly good, caring person with an unwavering sense of right and wrong. As often as she needs to be comforted, she is always willing to offer comfort, and her love is what brought the Doctor out of the despair he had been lost in. Birth planet: Earth Parents: Jackie Tyler and Peter Tyler (deceased)/Alternate Peter Tyler Siblings: Tony Love(s): John Tyler(Metacrisis) Children: Phea...supposedly... History: Rose Marion Tyler was (emphasis on was) a fairly ordinary girl who grew up in a small London flat with her mum. She was no stranger to hard times and heartache, having never completed school in order to be with her boyfriend Jimmy Stone, who later dumped her. After that, she spent her days working at a shop to help her mum pay the rent while pursuing a romantic relationship with Mickey Smith. In her opinion, her biggest achievement was a bronze medal in gymnastics. When she was nineteen, a series of unfortunate (and yet, in the long run, so very fortunate indeed) circumstances led her to be trapped in a basement full of murderous shop dummies. She was saved by a strange, big-eared man in a leather jacket grabbing her hand and telling her to run. Once he had guided her to safety, he proceeded to blow up her job before vanishing into the night. Rose ran into him again the next day - at her apartment, no less - and was about to give him the what-for when he was nearly strangled by the plastic arm she'd brought home. After fighting it off and introducing himself as the Doctor, he vanished yet again. Internet research led her to a man who provided her with more information on the Doctor, but it also led to her boyfriend being turned into a slightly more intelligent plastic shop dummy who proceeded to try and kill her. The Doctor had to come and save her again, thus cementing Rose's reputation as "jeopardy friendly." Sick of being the damsel in distress, determined to get her boyfriend back, and wanting to help the Doctor in return for all he'd done for her, she helped him discover the location of the creature responsible for all the havoc: the Nestene Consciousness. After making sure Mickey was ok, Rose then proceeded to save the Doctor's life by utilizing her bronze-medal-winning gymnastic skills. Once they'd finished saving the world, the Doctor offered Rose the opportunity to travel with him. She originally declined, but when the Doctor told her that his pretty purple/blue police box traveled through time, she couldn't resist. As often as the Doctor tried to take Rose someplace for fun, they always seemed to end up in the middle of a situation where someone-or-other needed saving from something-or-other. The Doctor would argue that the most dangerous encounter was when Jackie gave him the infamous "Tyler Slap" for dropping Rose back at home twelve months after they left instead of twelve hours. Despite all the craziness, however, the Doctor found himself falling in love with Rose (it took a Dalek, of all things, to point this out), and she with him. When she asked him to take her back to her father's death, he couldn't say no, and she nearly lost him when she tried to meddle with time. Despite a flurry of insults, it was a testament to how much the Doctor loved her that he tried to solve the paradox without killing her father. In the end, though, his death was necessary, though Rose was able to stay with him as he died so that he wouldn't be alone. A brief foray into World War II introduced Rose to Captain Jack Harkness and possibly her only adventure so far where everybody lived. Unfortunately, several adventures later, Rose found herself on the Game Station, where everybody dies. She nearly broke the Doctor's heart by "dying" herself, but Jack managed to figure out that she was alive and on the Dalek ship. Using a transmat and the help of the Game Station's living controller, the Doctor managed to get her back, only to send her home in the TARDIS to prevent her from dying alongside him. Rose was devastated and had no idea what to do until she came across graffiti with the same words that had chased her and the Doctor all throughout time and space: BAD WOLF. She realized then that her future self had been leaving messages for her present self in order to help her go back and save the Doctor. With her mother and Mickey's help, she opened the heart of the TARDIS and looked into the Time Vortex, allowing her to return to the Game Station just in time to save the Doctor, destroy the Daleks, and end the Time War once and for all (...yeah right). In the process, she brought Jack, killed by the Daleks, back from the dead...permanently. The power of the Vortex was too strong for a human to contain, but before it could burn her up, the Doctor took it inside of himself and, later in the TARDIS, regenerated into his 10th form before Rose's eyes. It took a Sycorax invasion for her to believe that this newly-formed man was indeed her Doctor, but once convinced, it wasn't long before they were back in the TARDIS adventuring again. Having fallen in love with the Doctor at this point, she was less than happy to run into the competition of Sarah Jane and Reinette. In the long run, though, the Doctor ultimately chose Rose, though he never expressed his true feelings to her. An accidental jump into an alternate universe nearly devastated her when she met her alternate father and lost her alternate mother and Mickey - her mother to the Cyberman and Mickey to his wish to live with his Grandmother. Only the Doctor kept her strong throughout the ordeal. She nearly lost him to a beast and a black hole, but quick thinking on both their parts brought them back together again. Rose was convinced that nothing could tear them apart. As it turns out, Torchwood's blundering led to the release of the Daleks and the Cybermen, and it was destroying them that separated Rose from her Doctor. Having grabbed the lever to keep the Void open, her fingers slipped, and she would have been sucked in as well had her alternate father not jumped in and saved her. She was blessed and cursed with one opportunity to tell the Doctor goodbye at one last hole between universes at the cruelly named Bad Wolf Bay. It was there that she told the Doctor she loved him, but he only had time to say her name in reply before vanishing, taking her heart with him. Five years of working at the Alternate Torchwood hardened her, destroying the young, carefree time-traveller she'd once been but ultimately leading her back to the Doctor when the fate of every universe was at stake and he needed her most. Their reunion was interrupted by a Dalek, however, and the Doctor was forced to begin to regenerate. Instead of changing appearance, however, he siphoned the extra regeneration energy into the hand that had been severed during the years-ago Sycorax invasion. This stopped him from regenerating completely, as he wanted to stay the man Rose loved. When the TARDIS was nearly destroyed on the Dalek Crucible, Donna inadvertedly helped create the Metacrisis: a human clone of the Doctor born from the severed hand and the new regeneration energy it had contained. It was the Metacrisis who saved the universes in the end, destroying all the Daleks and the Crucible. Apocalypse averted, the Doctor brought Rose and the Metacrisis back to Bad Wolf Bay (let's ponder the wisdom of this decision, shall we?), ready to leave her behind again. He told Rose that now she could have the life she wanted with him, as he and the Metacrisis were the same. The Metacrisis would grow old and die with her when the Doctor would not. He also argued that the Metacrisis needed looking after, as he had just committed genocide (let us take a moment to recall that the certain blonde whose history this is an account of did a similar thing earlier in their adventures, but did she get in trouble/punished? Noooooooo). To test the Doctor, Rose asked him and the Metacrisis the same question: What was he going to say to her the last time they spoke on that beach? The first Doctor purposely asked if it even needs saying so that Rose would choose the Metacrisis, and the Metacrisis whispered to her, "I love you." She was so busy kissing him that she only noticed the "real" Doctor's departure when she heard the TARDIS engines and it was too late to say goodbye. After that second tumultuous moment at Bad Wolf Bay, Rose and the Metacrisis - now John Smith, though Rose still called him Doctor sometimes, and not always by accident - slowly began to form a life together. John took to instructing at Torchwood, where he and Rose also began to grow their own TARDIS. Their TARDIS gained its consciousness while John and Rose were working at the console together, so while she imprinted John as her pilot, she saw Rose as his "lifemate," imprinting her as well. When strange events beyond their control slingshot Rose, John, the Tyler family, and Jake back into their original universe, the TARDIS thankfully followed. Neither Rose nor John ever figured out what exactly happened - all John could tell Rose was that the energy of a Temporal Shift had drawn them back. Rose attributed it to something the other Doctor had done and left it at that (they were sure to find out eventually, of course, but enough bad experiences with meddling and the disinclination to do any more of it kept them from further pursuing an answer). It was in this new universe that John ran into their daughter, and when Rose was introduced, she had a minor panic attack. She immediately regretted her reaction, for while it may have been expected in such a situation, she had done the same adult-appearance act to her mother and father, and thus felt that her reaction was very hypocritical. Still, her relationship with John was still fragile, and she wasn't ready to settle down and start a family yet...which was why John's proposal was rather inopportune and more than a bit awkward. Rose assured him that her rejection was not in any way a reflection on him, for she did love him, but because their encounter with their supposed daughter had shaken her. Not only that, but what was truly holding her back was her feeling that she hadn't yet found closure with the Doctor, and she wanted to find him in order to properly say goodbye. John wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. Rose's reunion with the Doctor did not go as planned at all - one, because she, John, and the Doctor were thrown into a life-or-death situation (not that that was new or anything), and two, because the Doctor's initial reaction was to tell Rose and John to shove off, and while this was in an effort to get them out of danger, it still hurt. To make things worse, both the Doctor and John started arguing over which of them "won her"/who she belonged to. Infuriated, Rose gave both of them the what-for, telling them that she didn't belong to anyone and would no longer let either of them try and run her life, thank-you-very-much. It took Rose nearly losing John (along with broken bones, near-strangulation, and questionable healing methods) for her to realize that while the new man they had come to visit was the Doctor, John was her Doctor, always had been, and always would be. She accepted his earlier proposal while hovering over him in the infirmary. After leaving the Doctor and returning to their own TARDIS, John and Rose retreated to the newest room of their home: a re-creation of Gallifrey, the design having been passed from the old TARDIS to the new as a wedding gift. It was in this recreation that Rose and John finally bonded. Because John is still part-Time Lord and because of Rose's exposure to the Vortex, the two of them still experience every power of the bond, despite both being human (in...theory?). Chances are that life is going to get even crazier than it was/is, but for now, Rose is happy with her life with John and their TARDIS. Weapon(s): A small sonic pistol, but John doesn't need to know that... Important Tech: Her very own sonic screwdriver, 'cause it's about damn time she had her own Other items: John, completely wrapped around her pinkie Category:Time Travellers